


The marks that we have (and the annoying they are)

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Series: My Wingman is a Lion Tattoo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Maybe a series later, POV Keith (Voltron), Pre-Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Sapphire the Sassy Soulmark, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, galra soulmark, soulmark Sapphire, the others only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: Keith had a cat. A blue cat. An incredible annoying blue cat who lives on his skin and for some reason like to spy a guy on his class.





	The marks that we have (and the annoying they are)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this:  
> https://a-mirror-of-memories.tumblr.com/post/165269944564/voltron-soulmate-au-i-wonder-if-anyone-has-think

“Could you stop that?” Keith hissed moving his hand to (again) scratch the back of his head, forcing the annoying pest to move across his shoulder to finally stop and glare him from the back of his right hand through the hole of his glove.

“Don’t look at me like that, I told you to stop looking at that guy in class. Thanks to you he thinks I see him as a rival or something like that”. He insisted lowering his head, his voice barely a whisper to not been caught.

The little lion tattoo look alike actually tried to feign innocence, but Keith hasn’t been dealing with this professional pain on the ass his whole life to buy her lies.

Since he remembers he had always has had this little blue lion mark moving around his body, never staying still unless she (he ask her when he was a kid and she answered even if she couldn’t make any kind of sound) was sleeping. He remembers being a kid and run a finger through her “fur” or try to poke her with a pen (at least until **_The Laser Pointer Debacle_** , in which both of them had learn that she could actually hurt him with her tiny claws). He still uses to pet her absently when they were alone in his room and he could almost feel her purrs of delight through his fingers.

Having a sentient tattoo wasn’t as cool as anyone would believe. Sapphire would spend most of the time out of sight, normally on his back or right over his heart. Unless he gets hurt somehow or she was bored, then she would go to the wounded area or try to gain his attention poking her head from under his clothes in the middle of the class (the “annoying roommate/friend/foster sibling who draw on him while he was sleeping” becomes on a recurrent lie, it was a shame that he couldn’t use it anymore once he entered on the Garrison).

Lately Sapphire has been acting really strange (well, at least more than normal). He feel her on the back of his head during class, looking something while she hides behind his hair (the fact that that’s one of the reasons why he let his hair growth don’t means that he likes it when she do that. He just thought that maybe she would like to have a little of fresh air instead of been always hidden on his shirt). At first he just ignore it since it didn’t feel like the death glares she use to send to other kids on middle school (and maybe he should have told her something about that but there’s only so many times you can hear people complain about evil spirits living on your skin before they start sounding like whiny babies) but then a guy from his class (Lance, his friend revealed when he came later to apologize for the scene that he caused in the middle of the hallways) corner him a day and starts talking about how he take his challenge as ‘rival’ and that he would kick his ass on the simulator later to show everyone who’s the best pilot. Maybe he should have been paying a little more attention of what Sapphire was looking after all.

Since then it’s like the two of them are in the middle of a glare contest with him as a witness and his peace as a collateral damage. And since it’s not like he could walk to Lance one day and tell him  **“Hey, I know this sounds weird but I have an alien tattoo with mind of its own and that’s who you been glaring at. Could you please stop and not send me to a mental institution?”** (Even he knew that that would only end bad) he would have to ignore it until both graduate or one of them got kicked out. And with the speed his patience was decreasing every time he heard about the “pilot error” on the Kerberos mission it seems like it would be the second choice.

“Why are you so obsessed with this guy? He’s not even that pretty”. He groans with his face buried on his pillow at the end of the day. Feeling a twitch on his hand he removes his right glove to see Sapphire looking him smug.

“What?”

 _“You think he’s preeetttyyyy”_. He almost can’t hear her purr.

“I do not!” He defends himself feeling his cheeks burn. He would never admit to anyone (Much less to his tiny personal pest) that he caught sight of Lance laughing with his friends on the hallway long before Sapphire starts this weird relationship with him. He even asked Shiro for advice about how to become friends with someone, only to Shiro advice be the cliché “be yourself” (He’s already been himself his whole life Shiro, that’s why he ask for advice).

“One of these days I’m gonna find an exorcist so I finally could get rid of you”. He threats poking her in the forehead. If anything she looks even more smug rubbing herself around his finger.

“Whatever”. Releasing a sight he stands up to go to the bathroom.

“I’m taking a shower, you know what to do”. She quickly climbs to his arm and hide behind his ear. This was more for modesty than anything else, they have agreed long time ago that there’s some places that Sapphire NEVER should go and that none of them deserves the trauma of realize that if she wants Sapphire could see him naked.

Feeling the hot water against his sore muscles Keith feels himself starting to relax. No matter how much he complained, he doesn’t want to imagine how his life would have been without her. He don’t know what exactly she is, why she’s on his body or what’s supposed to do but he knows that he was thankful that Sapphire was by his side.

(If only she stops trying to make him interact with Lance. It’s not like the universe has send some kind of mystical signal that they should be together or something).


End file.
